


Heart strings by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Lives intwined.





	Heart strings by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tea and Swiss Roll LJ Weekly Obbo Challenge 23 - Theme "Knot".

Doyle watched as his partner slept. There was nothing happening at the place they were assigned to observe and hadn't been all day. So instead he turned to watch his partner as he slept, the man who was inextricably tied up with him in every way imaginable. Partner, both at work and at home, they spent every waking moment together, to the point where their two lives had become one. They were tied up in one complicated, knot, one that Doyle had no intention of doing anything to untie. You can't escape your heart – why would you want to?


End file.
